The instant invention relates generally to safety devices and more specifically it relates to a fatigue reducing device for a driver of a motor vehicle.
Numerous safety devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to prevent motor vehilcle accidents by warning drivers to keep awake. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 24,197; 3,227,998 and 4,219,800 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.